1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor of a ceiling fan and, more particularly, to a motor equipped with a linking seat for a shaft to mount thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional motor of a ceiling fan with a reference number of “9,” a Taiwan publication number of I326959, and entitled as “DC Brushless Motor for A Ceiling Fan with Improved Stator and Rotor” is shown, which includes a stator 91 and a rotor 92. The stator 91 has a core 911, a plurality of coils 912 wound on the core 911, and a shaft 913 passing through the core 911. The rotor 92 has an upper shield 921, a lower shield 922 and a waist ring 923 sandwiched by the upper and lower shields 921, 922. Each of the upper and lower shields 921, 922 combines with a bearing 924 for the shaft 913 to couple with, and the stator 91 is received in a room defined by the upper shield 921, lower shield 922 and waist ring 923.
Referring to FIG. 2, the core 911 of the stator 91 of the conventional motor 9 is made by magnetic conducting material, and there is a through hole 911a located at and axially penetrating a center part 911b of the core 911 for the shaft 913 to pass through. The core 911 further includes a plurality of pole columns 911c radially extending outwards from an outer periphery of the center part 911b upon which the coils 912 are wound. Conventionally, in order to couple the shaft 913 with the core 911 by a press fit, the bore of the through hole 911a has to be equal to or slightly smaller than the diameter of the shaft 913. However, since the diameter of the shaft 913 is usually small, the periphery of the through hole 911a is usually much smaller than the outer periphery of the center part 911b. Therefore, the radial thickness of the center part 911b between the outer periphery thereof and the through hole 911a is large, and, thus, the center part 911b is also heavy. Therefore, there are drawbacks of the core 911, such as heavy weight and high cost.
Moreover, heat generated by the core 911 and coils 912 is liable to accumulate in the shaft 913 and hard to be dissipated due to the press fit between the shaft 913 and core 911 and the total sealing of the through hole 911a by the shaft 913. As a result and with the stator 91 disadvantageous in cooling, a high-temperature situation of the conventional motor 9 can result after a long operation time, thus raising the failure rate of the conventional motor 9.
As a result, since the conventional motor 9 for a ceiling fan has drawbacks, such as the “core 911 being heavy in weight,” “high manufacturing cost” and “low efficiency in cooling,” it is necessary to improve the conventional motor 9.